oreoandeeyorefandomcom-20200216-history
Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong-Quest
is the second installment of the Donkey Kong Country series. It was developed by Rareware and published by Nintendo for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. It is a sequel and direct follow-up of Donkey Kong Country; the game stars Diddy Kong, as he and his girlfriend, Dixie Kong, make their way through Crocodile Isle to save Donkey Kong from the Kremling Krew. In 2004, a remake of the game was made for the Game Boy Advance. It features several differences, including the addition of photographs and extra Cranky's Video Game Hero Coins. It omits the Diddy's Kong Quest subtitle, thus the game is simply known as Donkey Kong Country 2. In 2007, the original Super Nintendo version was re-released on the Wii's Virtual Console. On November 25, 2012, for reasons unknown, Donkey Kong Country 2 and the other two original Donkey Kong Country titles were delisted from the Wii Virtual Console on October 30, 2014, the games were relisted in Europe and Australia. Around the same time, Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest was released for the Wii U Virtual Console in Europe and Australia in October 2014, and in the United States and Canada in February 2015. For handhelds, the game was ported exclusively to the New Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console in 2016. is the sixth best-selling Super Nintendo Entertainment System game, with its predecessor being the third. A similar Game Boy title was released a year later, in 1996, Donkey Kong Land 2. Story Some time after the events of Donkey Kong Country, Donkey Kong is relaxing at a beach, sitting on a chair while drinking a banana milkshake. Funky Kong is busy surfing waves among the seagulls. Cranky Kong walks up to Donkey Kong and hits him on the head with his cane. Cranky asks Donkey Kong why he is sitting around if he's a "big star". Donkey Kong replies that even stars need time off. Cranky says he never took breaks, "whisking off maidens and throwing barrels seven days a week". Donkey Kong asks Cranky to leave him alone and stop pestering him, so Cranky leaves. Donkey Kong then goes to sleep in his chair. At night, Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong are worried because Donkey Kong has not returned. They go to the beach to investigate, and the Kongs find many footprints surrounding Donkey Kong's broken chair. They find a note in the chair which reads: Cranky suggests handing over the banana hoard to K. Rool. Diddy refuses because of how much effort he and Donkey Kong went through to retrieve the bananas, and that Donkey Kong would be very upset if his bananas were stolen again. Cranky asks if they have any better suggestions, and Diddy and Dixie both say that they want to rescue Donkey Kong themselves. The two get in a brief argument with Cranky, who does not believe Diddy qualifies as a video game hero. Diddy vows to return with Donkey Kong, and together, he and Dixie, who insisted on joining, start their journey. The two Kongs travel through Crocodile Isle, the hometown of the Kremlings. They defeat numerous enemies and collect items on their way. Diddy and Dixie first travel aboard Gangplank Galleon, a large pirate ship docked at the coast. After completing the world, Diddy and Dixie move on to the volcanic world, Crocodile Cauldron, then the swampy Krem Quay, then the amusement park Krazy Kremland, and a spooky woods, Gloomy Gulch. Diddy and Dixie eventually reach the end of the sixth world, K. Rool's Keep, where they find Donkey Kong tied up in a chamber. Just as they celebrate, Donkey Kong is pulled up into K. Rool's personal airship, The Flying Krock. Aboard the giant airship, Diddy and Dixie find Donkey Kong tied up, and they battle Kaptain K. Rool. Donkey Kong eventually breaks free from his ropes, and he uppercuts K. Rool out of the roof. Kaptain K. Rool falls all the way down Crocodile Isle and into the surrounding water, where he is seemingly eaten up by sharks. During their adventures, Diddy and Dixie can also enter the Lost World by paying a Kremkoin fee to Klubba at his kiosk. The Kongs eventually enter Crocodile Isle's power source, Krocodile Kore, where they re-encounter Kaptain K. Rool. After a short battle, K. Rool's blunderbuss explodes, which propels him into the energy geyser powering Crocodile Isle. This blocks the power flow, which then destroys Crocodile Isle. From a cliff, Donkey Kong, Diddy, and Dixie watch as Crocodile Isle explodes while sinking into the ocean. Just before the isle sinks, K. Rool escapes on a boat, laughing as he sails off into the horizon.